It is well known in the field of hair dressing and hair styling that a problem exists in maintaining the attractiveness of a permanent wave after new hair growth has occured, so as to leave an unwaved hair portion of new growth between the permanently waved hair portion and the head. Heretofore it has been common practice to again permanently wave all of the hair, in order to permanently wave the new growth. This is not satisfactory as repeated permanent waving may have deleterious effects upon the hair.
While the concept of separately waving the new growth only has been suggested and attempted, it has not been satisfactorily accomplished. The prior art of which applicant is aware consists of the following:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. NAME ______________________________________ 1,400,637 Szlanyi 2,819,721 Zakon 2,991,790 Bonilla 3,943,946 Gallegos ______________________________________